


Phantom Pain

by SilverStarWriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Lost limb trauma, Lucio in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarWriter/pseuds/SilverStarWriter
Summary: The Count Lucio experiencing a horrible case of phantom pain.





	Phantom Pain

Lucio was relaxing in his private chambers, adorned in a simple v neckline white shirt and reddish brown pants. A simple candle light on a small tabletop beside him was his only source of light as he was sharpening a small dagger. As he checked the blade's point, burning, throbbing pain exploded in his left arm.

A sharp gasp left him as he gripped his metal arm, dropping his rock and dagger on the floor with a clatter and thud. He nearly curled in on himself as the pain intensified.

A pained shout escaped him as it felt like dozens of knives were plunged through his arm. Sweat were forming as tears were budding at the corner of his eyes. With desperation, he started to unlatch his prosthetic arm, fingers fumbling on the latches.

Allowing only little relief, he detached the arm and threw it across the room, crashing into something he couldn't care to think about right now. His hand grasped of what was left of his arm, a little more than half of a bicep.

The Count tried blinking away the tears as he jolted up and made an effort to walk to his bed. For once, he cursed at how big his room was because the pain was becoming worse by the second. He bit down his lower lip, making it bleed to keep himself from crying out in pain.

Finally, he threw himself on his bed, the silk sheets providing some comfort from the extraordinary pain coursing through his non-existent arm. Lucio gripped his arm stump tighter, trying to remind his body that he doesn't have that arm anymore, but it was futile. The intense pain remained, tormenting him. Choked cries left him as he curled himself tighter.

“Please stop...stop stop...so unbearable.” He whimpered.

In that moment he wanted to die, just stop feeling this pain, to stop living. Then unexpectedly, the pain started to subside until it was replaced with numbness, mostly do to how tight Lucio was gripping his arm stump. Relieved beyond comprehension, he relaxed, uncurling himself and splayed himself out, sweat soaked into his clothes and a bit into his bed sheets as tears trailed down the side of his face. The Count took in deep breaths, calming his racing heart.

Accomplishing that, he spared a glance at his stump, an image of it being trapped under a boulder, blood splattered around it flashed in his mind. Quickly turning away, he pulled down his sleeve more, not wanting to look at it more than necessary.


End file.
